


犬交

by zhanghaoyu



Category: Notre-Dame de Paris - Cocciante/Plamondon, Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre-Dame - All Media Types
Genre: Other, 人兽, 大丹犬, 弗洛罗副主教
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhanghaoyu/pseuds/zhanghaoyu
Summary: 当副主教趴在地上时，他的心都为他的选择坠入了地狱。
Relationships: Claude Frollo/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 86





	犬交

**Author's Note:**

> 本人只是一个搬运工，本文从头到尾都属于碗los  
> 人兽预警！！！  
> 人兽！！！人兽！！！人兽！！！  
> 不能接受请勿往下！！！

当副主教趴在地上时，他的心都为他的选择坠入了地狱。

他已年迈，不再勇敢，岁月在他脸上留下沟壑可他心底却藏匿着最龌龊的渴望，他渴望那异族的女孩，这份渴望让他腿根发软，小腿像是转了筋般抽搐，仅是站起便失尽了力气。他渴望那女孩拥抱他的身体，赤裸如初生的幼露，他渴望那女孩的爱，无可厚非的，床上的爱，那女孩与众不同，长着阴茎，却又正是他所想要的。

圣母院的主教竟抱着这样的淫欲，这是不应该的，这是应当被惩罚的。

他自然有尝试过处罚自己，但腿间的湿润时刻提醒他自己的兴奋，他因这疼痛躁动难耐，因为这思念折磨疲惫，他的后穴在深夜瘙痒，吐出不知名的汁水，它背离主人的意志咬含着内裤的薄料聊以慰藉，这让他在梦中与他的爱人行床笫之事，每当他快要高潮便会自梦中坠落，他再耐不住这样的渴望，可他又心知自己的身份，他是下贱的泥土，却又伪装成典雅的雕像供人敬拜……

他是……

欢爱对象进来时他不由得颤栗起来，那粗重的喘息叫他打心底的恐惧，但他只能趴在地上，挺翘着已经流水的屁股，头深埋在手臂之间。

他将自己藏在黑暗中，以此躲过他的理智。

先是一个试探，炙热的呼吸喷在他的穴口，紧接着便是一个肉感的鼻尖顶在他的臀缝，宽厚的舌舔去他臀缝间的汁液，又顶开他已经松软的穴口刮揉他的肠道，舌却又很快抽开转而去舔舐他的腿根跟他的阴茎，那粗糙的舌过分的长，卷住他的阴茎像是要掏空他的精囊，可却又在一瞬间离开了他的阴茎，顺着囊袋舔至会阴，又从会阴回到穴口，在副主教的抽泣声中重新填满了后穴，那舌卷起时像是根阴茎，打开时便将穴口撑到极致，这人的舌过分的长，长的足以顶上他的腺体，换以主教的悲鸣。

这并非是人类，而是一只大丹犬，漆黑的犬身与沉甸的狗茎叫人心生畏惧，滚烫的火红的性器像是来自地狱的碳条。

它终究趴在他赤裸的腰上，兽类的爪蹄踏的他皮肉发痛，粗长的狗茎在他臀肉间蹭弄，不时顶错却又发怒的咬他的后颈，可怜的副主教只能亲自动手，将狗茎抵在他还未曾使用的穴口，将那如匕首弯翘的吞入体内。

一开始的进入便十分痛苦，粗长的狗鞭还未完全插入它便急不可耐的送腰，刚插入的阴茎还未沾上汁液便拉拽着穴口的薄肉翻出，它操的他大声哀鸣，在兽类的身下向万能的上帝忏悔，他将自己的身体奉献给野兽只是为了洗净内心的邪恶，可他却发现自己爱上了这种感觉，他被一条狗操的溢精，那狗茎的顶端是个斜斜的平面，最前段又长了个肉刺，硕大的马眼像是一张小口吮着他肠道的内壁，那尖刺则一次次撞着他的腺体，白灼的汁液滴在地上，他的唾液与狗的唾液也一同滴在地上，那狗一直咬着他的后颈，炙热的呼吸叫他喘不上气来，粗长的阴茎操的他停不下呻吟，每次耸动他都觉得自己被操上了天堂，每次抽出又像是被拉拽回地狱。

求你了，我的上帝。他说。求你了…我的神…

可他的神转过了身，狗同样转过了身，不知何时他与狗已经形成了栓，胀大的结卡住了他的腺体叫他颤抖，炙热的精液灌满了他的肠道甚至压迫了他的胃，他开始恶心，却又因狗精高潮，那狗用爪子抓挠，用犬牙胁迫，它强迫了他翻过身撑起腰供它操弄，那如匕首一般的狗茎就着一开始射入的精液一下下捣在深处，溢出的汁水顺着臀缝淌到他的腰上，冷与热两种感觉在他身上提现，他的阴茎被操的乱甩，被干出的精液与狗的混在一处，那狗咬住了他的喉结，以最后一次冲刺结束了这次性事，终于大丹犬结束了他的交配，他也停下了对上帝的祈祷，昏死过去。


End file.
